Videls Real First Flying Lesson
by Vegetasmate1
Summary: If you've seen that god forsaken episode 'Take Flight Videl' then this is my idea of what really happend. Warning: Videl bashing!(Final chapter up with Yaoi! Gohan/Piccilo!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, (Oh if only I did!) Or Any of the characters, or the episode, etc. etc. etc. All I own is the way I strung these oh so lovely words together. (;  
  
  
  
"Gooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Gohan winced as he turned around and paused midstep to turn around. What he saw made him gasp, it was horrible, it was ghastly, it was above all ugly, it was Videl. His stalker.  
  
"Hello Videl" He said with a sigh.  
  
"Hiya Gohan! Don't forget you gotta give me my first flying lesson today!" She said with the air of Santa Claus bringing out an extra present at Christmas.  
  
"Oh No! I mean yeah I remember." Gohan said fixing his sentence hastily. If it weren't for Videl blackmailing him about his whole Saiyaman mess he would have told her what he really thought, that she should shove it and she deserved to go to hell. He would never had given her flying lessons if it weren't for this. Ever.  
  
"Yep! So I'll see you tonight then!" Videl said with a big horselaugh. Gohan made a face at her retreating back, then he got his things and headed for home.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
Gohan couldn't eat the snack Chi-Chi had put out for him. On any other day a giant helping of noodles would've had Gohan stuffing his face, but not on this day. Not when he knew that in less then an hour he would be with that revolting girl. He had no appetite whatsoever.  
  
"Gohan, You haven't touched your food." Chi-Chi said indignantly, "What's wrong with you today? Did you get a B or something? If you did I'll have to beat- er, I mean send you to your room." Chi-Chi said with a snarl that was supposed to be gentle but was anything but that. "You're my little scholar and I'll be displeased if you got so much as a B plus!" Chi-Chi added.  
  
"No mom, I didn't get a B." Gohan said hastily, "I'm just tired."  
  
Gohan then called Goten down, and they both headed to the meadow where Gohan would give the flying lessons.  
  
"Oh yay!" Goten cried, "I'm gonna be the best flier ever for dad, you'll see!"  
  
"That's right," Gohan said looking proudly down at his younger brother, who could very well be Goku's clone.  
  
The two raced each other to the fields, that's when Gohan realized maybe bringing Goten wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Goten, I think I should give you your flying lessons later today." Gohan said thinking of the beast known as Videl.  
  
"Nuh uh! I'm gonna learn to fly now!" Goten cried in despair.  
  
"No!" Said Gohan, "Look there's this really scary, ugly thing I have to face. Okay?" Goten was silent so Gohan went on. "After I'm done with it you can have a flying lesson, okay?" Gohan finished.  
  
"Okay, but I wanna pinky swear." Goten demanded.  
  
"You got it." Said Gohan. The brothers linked pinkies and Goten chanted.  
  
"Earth, Fire, Water, Air, I declare a pinky swear!" That done he left to go home, leaving poor Gohan alone to face the terrible Videl.  
  
Just then Gohan looked up to see a yellow aircraft flying towards him. With a sinking feeling he recognized it as Videl's. 'Oh well here I go.' Gohan thought as he bravely went forward to his doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Should I put up chapter 2? Please review. 


	2. Of lessons and ugliness

Chapter2  
  
  
  
Videl tried to hop out of her aircraft gracefully after it landed, but it was to no avail. Gohan stifled laughter as Videl fell on her fat but.  
  
"Oopsies!" Videl said. She looked around. "Hmmm, nice fields you have here." Videl said. She started to walk towards Gohan, but she tripped again. "I must've tripped over a rock." Videl commented. Gohan looked around. There were no rocks in sight.  
  
"Well, let's get started shall we?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Great idea!" Videl said grinning toothily. Gohan shuddered.  
  
"Okay, well first you have to bring out your energy and put it underneath you so that you feel a lift and you should be able to levitate off the ground at least." Gohan looked at Videl who had a confused look on her face.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Videl said, "What's with all the big words? And the energy deal?"  
  
Gohan sighed, Videl was definitely more trouble then she was worth. "Look, you concentrate all your energy until you feel a pull, then you bring it out."  
  
He demonstrated, and almost pulled back as Videl got as close as possible to observe. He had a strange feeling that she was really peering down his shirt.  
  
"Wow." S Videl said finally. "That's so coolio."  
  
"Coolio?" Gohan repeated.  
  
"Yes it is my new saying." Videl said grinning yet again.  
  
"Uh ok, well why don't you try the energy thing?" Gohan asked to change the subject.  
  
"You got it!" Videl exclaimed. To Gohan's surprise she did it quite easily. Then came the actual flying part.  
  
"Ok, now put it under you." Gohan instructed. Videl put her energy under her, it was too forceful and her shirt flew up. Gohan got a frightening glimpse of a flat chest and he screamed.  
  
"What?" Videl asked.  
  
"No- nothing." Gohan gasped, still shocked. "Try it more gently this time."  
  
Videl did as she was told and went into the air. "I'm flying!!!!" She cried stupidly.  
  
"You're very observant." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that good?" Videl asked as she started to fly to the left. Gohan was about to give a rather rude answer when she fell into a very thorny bush. Gohan began to laugh loudly as she climbed out with a bunch of thorns all over her. He wasn't laughing though when she asked him to help her pull them out.  
  
"Never in my li- I mean no way I might get pricked." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine!" Videl yelled. "I'm leaving, I know how to fly now anyway!" Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Videl had her eyes closed and her nose in the air as she walked back to her aircraft, so naturally she walked right into it breaking her nose. The result was that she had bright blood streaming down her face and her face looked more grotesque then it had ever looked. (If possible!)  
  
Gohan heard her yell words that he thought she was too stupid to know then she said, "I have to go now Gohan, but I'll be back tomorrow to perfect my technique."  
  
She got into her aircraft and flew away with a wave which made the machine wobble crazily for a moment. As soon as she was out of sight Gohan began to cry in anguish.  
  
"No! No! NOOOOOO!" He wailed, "I only promised one lesson!!!!!!!!"  
  
He decided he would have to do something. But what?  
  
  
  
Author's note: So here's the second chapter, I think next I'm going to kill Videl but I'm not quite sure. Please review! 


	3. Death and Mr.Piccilo

1 WARNING!!!!!: I just want to warn you that yes there is YAOI in this chapter (male/male relationship.) it is Piccilo/Gohan. If you do not like Yaoi, or do not favor the Gohan/Piccilo pairing, or do not wish to see that bitch Videl die than I suggest you do not read further, Oh yes and this chapter is a bit ah… GENTLER on Videl than the others. But only because Gohan's a hopeless softie.  
  
  
  
Gohan was being haunted by dreams of Videl. He knew he had to get rid of her. But how? There was only one way. Gohan didn't like hurting anybody, it was in his soft nature. But the scary visions of Videl left him no choice. He had to kill her.  
  
Late on Saturday night he stole over to the Satan's house, peeping in through the windows he tried to see where Videl might sleep. Finally he saw a bedroom, but it was not Videl's it was her fathers. Hercule himself was flexing in front of his full length mirror.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Hercule yelled with that trademark look on his face. (A.N: you know the one where he tries to look tough?)  
  
'What a dumb ass.' Gohan thought with a smirk. 'If I fought him he'd be down with one twist.' Gohan moved on, finding many servant's rooms and the like but no Videl.  
  
After a few more minutes of searching Gohan did come across her room, she was sleeping in her bed as peacefully as such a monster could sleep. 'Good grief, it's only 9:00 and she's out like the rock she is.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Concentrating on his energy he brought it all out into a big glowing ball. "Farewell Videl, torturer of half Saiyans." As usual he was tying to say the coolest lines, even when no one was there to hear them. Of course it was to no avail.  
  
Just as he was letting go he realized he couldn't. Scary as Videl was she was still human er… very deep down of course. But it was too late, and the blast blew her bedroom up. "Damn." Gohan whispered in horror of what he had done. He had never killed a human before, he wasn't sure if Videl counted, but still. He felt traumatized. He heard people rushing towards the disaster and in fear he fled.  
  
(The Next Day.)  
  
Gohan skipped school. He skipped even going home. Instead he went to the only place where he could find refuge. Piccilo's.  
  
"Mr. Piccilo are you in?" he called softly at Piccilo's favorite spot for meditation. Piccilo was not there, or at least he did not answer. "What am I going to do?" Gohan whispered, "I'm a criminal now, no more Great Saiyaman. And my father must be ashamed!"  
  
  
  
(Up Where Goku is watching his son.):  
  
Goku: "Oh Man that's my boy! *laughs* Did you see that King Kai? He's pretty good! He blew that bitch sky high!" *Goku looks at King Kai who is rolling his eyes.*  
  
Kai: Saiyans.  
  
  
  
(Back to Gohan.):  
  
"Piccilo please. Where are you?" Gohan did have feelings for Piccilo, he hardly ever got to visit the Namek though. Because Chi-Chi was still a bit resentful that her son liked hanging out with Piccilo better than being at home.  
  
"Son Gohan?" Piccilo grumbled in his low voice, "What are you doing here? I thought you had school."  
  
"Mr. Piccilo!" Gohan gasped, he ran and threw his arms around Piccilo. Who stiffened in surprise. Gohan hadn't embraced him since childhood, there was something wrong.  
  
"Has something happened?" Piccilo asked as kindly as he could without shaking Gohan to tell him to quit with the waterworks, he was a grown teenager now, not an infant.  
  
"yes. Piccilo, I've killed someone! I'm a criminal, I'm no better than Cell or any of them!" Gohan whispered with his face buried in Piccilo's chest.  
  
"Who?" Piccilo inquired in surprise, this was not what he had expected.  
  
"Hercule's daughter." Gohan whispered meekly, waiting for the scolding or even banishment that would follow.  
  
"Good, I thought she deserved to die." Piccilo said without emotion.  
  
"What?!" Gohan gasped looking into Piccilo's eyes.  
  
"Gohan, listen. No matter what you do I won't care, I love you. That girl is nothing. I don't care if you did kill anyone. You matter the most to me, and I don't care how you feel back." Piccilo kissed him on the cheek, Gohan' eyes watered up and he let the tears stream down his cheeks in hot waterfalls. This time Piccilo didn't feel the urge to shake him.  
  
"Piccilo…" Gohan choked out.  
  
"Shh…It's okay." Piccilo said.  
  
"But Piccilo, how can you feel that way? I'm a murderer!" Gohan cried out.  
  
"Do you honestly think I don't have innocent blood on my hands?" Piccilo asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked in surprise, tears glistened on his cheeks.  
  
"A long time ago I was ruthless, and I did kill innocent beings. I'm sorry for it now but it's in the past and there's nothing I can do about it." Piccilo said looking into the distance, Gohan wrapped his arms around him again and Piccilo laid his head in Gohan's hair. The two stood like that for what seemed like hours to Gohan.  
  
"I can't go back and face my mother Piccilo. She'll never forgive me." Gohan whispered fearfully.  
  
"Then I'll take you in, you may live in the woods with me, I would never let you go back to a place where you would be unhappy. Would you be unhappy if you went back?" Piccilo asked.  
  
"Yes." Gohan said softly, he would miss his family, Goten especially, but he couldn't go back and face his mother, he knew Chi-Chi would force the truth out of him.  
  
"Alright then. Come with me." Piccilo said kindly, "I'll be your family now." Gohan and Piccilo shared a tender kiss, "I love you Piccilo." Gohan whispered.  
  
"I love you as well Gohan." Piccilo said.  
  
And Gohan followed his new mate deep into the forest.  
  
  
  
Author: Well there's the ending! I didn't think I was going to turn it into a Gohan/Piccilo, but there's me for ya. So unpredictable. You can never tell where my unfinished fics are going to lead! But this is my second favorite pairing so I just HAD to include them. ^_~ review please! 


End file.
